Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of killing bacteria and methods of preventing or treating bacterial infection in a human or an animal. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods of killing bacteria and methods of preventing or treating bacterial infection using oxidation products of safranal, preferably safranal epoxides.
The present disclosure also relates to methods of synthesizing safranal epoxides thermally and photochemically.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Safranal (2,6,6-trimethyl-1,3-cyclohexadiene-1-carboxaldehyde) is a naturally occurring compound present in Crocus sativus L. (saffron) (Fam. Iridaceae), a plant cultivated to make saffron spice. Saffron spice has been used in seasoning, medicine, cosmetics, perfume and dye for over three millennia. Due to its volatility, safranal is responsible for the aroma of saffron.
Antibiotics have been used for the treatment of bacterial infections for a long time. As a result, antibiotic resistance, particularly among pathogenic bacteria, is on the rise.
It is an object of this disclosure to provide methods of killing bacteria, particularly bacteria resistant to antibiotics, methods of preventing or treating bacterial infections with oxidation products of safranal, preferably safranal epoxides, and methods of synthesizing safranal epoxides.